Twilight's Anguish
by S4NDM4N
Summary: The mirror is destroyed, and Link is left heartbroken. He quickly grows depressed, his anguish growing like a fire in his wounded mind. Soon, both Realms must fight a new threat...But can they cope with the terrible truth behind it? LinkXMidna
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. If I did, I would be rich.**

**Chapter 1**

Three months.

Three months have passed since he fought and defeated Ganondorf, thereby saving the land from his evil clutches. Finally he would be at peace in his mind...or so he thought. Every time he closes his eyes he replays the event in his mind.

_Flashback_

_They stood upon at the top of the Arbiter's Ground next to the Mirror of Twilight. Link, Zelda and Midna, the Twilight Princess, had finally ensured their kingdoms' safety, and now it was time for Midna to go back to her own realm._

"_Well, I guess this is farewell, huh?" Midna asked, a tone of sadness in her amber eyes. "Light and Shadows can't mix, as we all know."_

_Himself, he did not believe that statement. Over the course of events that they went through, he grew fond of her cocky talk and her near-sadistic attitude. He always felt a strange closeness between them, and when he thought she was dead as Ganondorf waved the Fused Shadow she wore as her helmet, his heart wrenched itself in a way that was almost unbearable, endless hate flooding into his mind._

"_But..." she continued. "Never forget that there is another realm bound to this one._

_Zelda nodded slowly. "Light and Shadow are like two sides of the same coin, one cannot exist without the other. _

_Midna gave her a small smile in return. "I know now the reason the Goddesses left the Mirror in this world." she replied softly. "It was their design that we should meet."_

"_Yes, that's what I believe." Zelda replied, a small smile grazing her often cold face._

_Midna gave her a small smile. "Zelda, your words are kind and your heart is true. If all people in Hyrule are like you...then...maybe you'll do alright."_

_She slowly walked up the ghostly stair to the entrance to her own realm. She turned around and tilted her head to face Link, and an unknown expression filled her eyes._

"_The princess spoke truly; as long as the mirror remains, we could meet again." she said softly and a hint of sadness grazed her features. It was the knowledge that he could see her again that gave Link the resolve to let her leave. He smiled slightly and nodded, but Midna suddenly seemed sad and remorseful. She looked into his eyes and she gave him a forced smile._

"_Link..." she whispered loud enough for him to be able to hear her. A small tear went unnoticed down her cheek. It dropped from her lower jaw and hovered in the air, making it look like a small crystal orb. "I..." she gently pushed the tear towards us, guiding it carefully. She hesitated for a second. "...See you later...". He smiled briefly. How typical Midna, he thought. It was then...that his world crumbled to pieces._

_The small tear entered the mirror, causing it to crack, before shattering into a thousand pieces. He stared in shock as Midna ran up the last steps before turning around to give him one, last, sorrowful smile, before being drawn into her realm, leaving Link and Zelda stunned behind her._

_End of Flashback_

Each and every time the event flashed through his mind, he felt like he was dying. He never told anyone about it, but he had fallen in love with Midna during their adventure. Even though he was sure she would never return his feelings, she still made him happy with just her sheer presence. But now, after that day, he felt empty, without purpose.

He spent his days alone, rarely speaking to anyone at all in his village. His friends were constantly worried about him, pleading for him to share what's on his mind, but he just ignored them. They could never imagine the torment he went through.

His sorrow quickly turned into grief, and he soon fell into a deep depression. Unknown answers and memories coursed through his pained mind. He had to force himself to eat, often only to throw it back up again. He rarely even slept anymore in fear of the nightmares returning.

He laid in his bed as usual, staring at the blank ceiling, eyes showing no expression at all. _"Why?" _he often asked himself. _"Why did she do that? Why did she destroy the only way we could ever meet again...?" _Honestly, he didn't care what the answer was. No answer could mend his pain, no reason could end his longing.

He sighed for what seemed like the thousand time and, unwillingly, drifted off into sleep, only to once again be plagued by his nightmares.

A shadow hid in the corner of his small room, watching the young, green-clad man squirm in his sleep. He had waited for so long for an opportunity, a time to return after his downfall. And now, hope entered his sinister mind. Remorse, sorrow and anguish had always been easy to manipulate, and here he was, the little hero, mourning over his loss. A woman, by that. He never understood such things as what they called "love". And frankly, he didn't care. His ghostly form approached the sleeping form and slowly merged with him, causing Link to wake up with a start, not opening his eyes. His entire body shook and painful moans filled the blank silence. When he finally calmed down, he slowly sat up straight. He breathed heavilly and opened eye lids, revealing burning red eyes. He smirked slightly, grabbed his sword, and went outside.

* * *

Oh no! What's gonna happen? Review and you'll find out.

Link: Yeah, right, you're too lazy to update!

Oh please, don't tell me I got you to fight with after each chapter!

Zelda: Me, too!

Oh, crap, not the princess too..

Midna: Hey! What's wrong with princesses?!

Now there's three of you?! Anyone else I should know about?

Ilia: Heya!

NO!!! NOT YOU! Kills Ilia

Link/Zelda/Midna: HEY!

Well, whatever, she's not dead in the story...yet! Laughs maniacally Oh well, review people!


	2. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters, then I would be lying at some spa in Hawaai or whatever.**

**Chapter 2**

She strolled the green woods on her own while the villagers arranged her birthday party. Ilia couldn't be in a better mood right now, and she was certainly looking forward to it. She also hoped that Link would be there, and also that he would be in a better mood; she hated to see him like that. She cared for him, maybe even loved him, and yet he still didn't tell her or anyone else what was wrong. All she knew was that there must have been something that happened during that adventure of his.

It was getting quite late, and she figured that she should start heading back to the village, it wouldn't do to be late at your own birthday party. She wondered if Link would get her anything, it would certainly make her happy.

She would reach the village in a few minutes, and then everyone would cheer at her arrival like she was some hero. It was a nice fantasy, anyway. Her stomach made a knot in excitement.

But then, she saw...smoke over the trees in the direction of the village. Her heart made a jump in fright and she found herself running as fast as she could on the rough muddy path to the front gates. What she saw chilled her heart to the point of freezing over.

The entire village was in flames, large pillars of fire emanating from the wooden houses. Corpses, either smoldering or cut to shreds littered the ground, blood seeping from their cold bodies. She saw some crows pecking at the skull of some of the dead, and tears were now flooding down her red cheeks.

_Who could have done this? And where is Link? Surely he could have protected everyone is he was here..._ She silently walked around and inspected the bodies, even though each time she did it grieved her even more. She felt a small relief in her heart when she didn't find Link amongst the dead. She hadn't found her father, the mayor, either.

"Hello?! Is anyone here?!" she yelled, sinking to her knees in the deep mud caused by the heavy rain which was now falling from the heavens, as if it cried with her.

She sniffed once more and decided what she had to do; first, she would bury everyone, and then, she would find out who...or _what _did this to her family, friends...to her.

_Two hours later_

She had finally finished burying everyone, and was sitting down on a small rock, contemplating what she should do next. She figured she needed to find Link, maybe he could help her with this. The Princess might be able to find him better, so she figured she would venture to the castle.

Sighing deeply, she ran a small hand through her dirty hair and slowly walked towards the other entrance, which pointed towards the north. The fires in the houses had long stopped, mainly because there were only ashes left.

When she reached the north gate, she shrieked in anguish at the sight before her.

In a rope hanging from one of the trees hanged a man, more precisely her own father. His pale expression mixed with the blood running down his entire body, and, on his large chest, there were words presumably carved in his very flesh:

_Happy Birthday, Ilia_

She cried out her despair and fell to the ground, sobbing loudly. What kind of monster could do something so abominable, so horribly inhuman? Whatever it was, it would pay dearly, if Ilia had it her way.

Still crying loudly, she sprinted away from her father's hanging corpse, not being able to bear the sight anymore, heading towards the open plains of Hyrule Field. She had to reach the princess! But before she could get very far, she saw a familiar sight.

"Link!" she yelled, greatly relieved to find him.

He turned around and smirked at her, his eyes once again his original blue colour. He sowly walked up to her and eyed her, a feral look in his otherwise calm expression. "Yes, Ilia?"

She looked at him curiously, there was something strange with him today. Instantly she started sobbing again, sinking to her knees. "L-Link! T-The village! E-Everyone's d-dead!" she wailed, shaking uncontrollably.

Link snickered, unknowingly by Ilia. "I know." he replied calmly, having trouble stopping himself from laughing.

Ilia looked up, shocked at his calm behaviour. "W-Who could have done this...? My father...I..." she trailed off, shaking her head. Link now lost his fight against his laughter. He laughed hard and cold, his eyes turning red and menacing. Ilia looked at him in shock, and also fear. How could he laugh at a time like this? Then she noticed his piercing red eyes.

"I did it, Ilia. I killed all of them, and might I tell you, it felt good. Such pathetic excuses for people, wailing and begging me not to kill them. Despicable..." he said coldly. "Oh, and did you like your present? I did a fine job, didn't I?"

Ilia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Link did this? Link, who had been her best friend her entire life, brutally murdered their entire village? "Why?" she choked out, it was the only thing she could think of to say.

He laughed even harder at the question while drawing his still dripping blade. "The world betrayed me, broke me, and shattered my heart in a thousand pieces! This is my revenge for all the wrongs you have all caused me, and I assure you, this is only the beginning! Now, would you like to join your little friends and your father?" he inquired while grabbing her throat, janking her up into the air.

Ilia gasped for air, and struggled to speak. "L-Link...P-P-please don't-" her sentence ended as Link's sword burst through her chest, causing blood to run out of her mouth. He forcefully drew the blade out of her, causing her to fall to the ground, bood seeping out of her open wound.

Link laughed once again and sheathed his soaked blade, kicking her in the stomach, causing her to gasp in pain. "Good bye, Ilia. Give my regards to everyone." He said coldly and marched off, still laughing loudly.

Ilia's mind blurred, her world spinning, looking after her former best friend...and took her last breath.

* * *

Yeah! Now she's dead! Anyone care for a toast?

Zelda: How about this wine? It's from 1834, a splendid taste.

Link: Wine?! We're gonna drink whiskey here! I'll bring it!

Midna: WHISKEY?! No way, that's barbaric! I'll drink tea, thank you

Author/Link/Zelda: TEA?!??!

Midna: -Laughs- Just kidding, I'll have some brandy.

Geez, whatever, I'll drink all three. Anyway, review people! Only got 1 so far (Thanks, ZKF first reviewer!)


End file.
